ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshigakure Morning Rp 10/27/12
NamikazeJinora: -Crack! a loud muffled crack echoed through the quiet compound, with her arms in the air shifting her spine to the right she felt and heard a loud crack , Jinora sighed a little before placing her arms back at her side again, Any sense of uncomfortable stiffness seemed to have been relieved from her body , Jinora had fallen asleep without realizing last night and slept on a rather uncomfortable surface unlike her usual slumbers taking place on a comfortable bed. Feeling that the tension had been melted or scared away from the loud crack Jinora reached into her pouch and pulled out a small pink lollypop , flicking her wrist hard enough the wrapper that sheilded the lollypop was ripped away from the candy allowing Jinora to pop in her mouth and feel soothed by the sweet artificial taste. She had an odd love for sweets... however lollypops would be the one that she would indulge in without the worries of the heavy calories. Her right hand reached to her face as she adjusted her glasses on her face. Whehter they were truly functional or just a prop, she would not reveal. but why would someone wear glasses if they didnt need it? A simple explaination she had were that currently they were "allergy goggles" Jinora wiggled the candy in her mouth side to side causing the stick that stuck out from her lips moved left to right. Roko had been by her feet plopped down on the ground lazily and snoozing. Jinora didnt bother waking Roko up as she knew that once the gates began to get busy the fox would wake up on her own and stay fairly alert. - IzzyDaPada: -Isa would step out of the Thunder Gates with a loud CLAP of thunder, echoing throug the main compound of the village. Stiffling a yawn and running her hands down her face, she would feel like a family of boars ran over her, every mussle in her body would tighten which ever way she turned if she could think of it. She would have had tea with her that had petals that in a sense eased the soreness, but she didn't feel like running to the village and waiting for Tea-to-Go. Her faded blue hair would be up in its normal high poney tail, some time later, maybe she would find a different hair style tell then, back to reality. Finding herself walking slower today, she found her Sensei Jinora with a stick hanging out of her mouth, if by a guess it could be a sweet, or something else..Maybe her sense had an addiction to sweets? One day she will figure out!- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora spotted her student walking slower than usual and waved, sadly today would be another day of training without wasting any time. Jinora called out " Day two of training!" with a swift movement Jinora pulled out her usual three tipped kunai and similar to yesterday's actions she threw the kunai directly at her student. This time however unlike yesterday where Jinora threw the kunai aiming to merely scratch Izzy's shoulder, Today Jinora threw the kunai with all intensions to aim directly at her student's head. as soon as she felt the kunai leave her hand she jumped forward away from the gates as she silently watched how her student would react to the sudden attack. - SenjuAmaate: Amaate walked around the main entrance of the village, for a moment. He hadn't seen Castiel~sensei since the other day and figured he was called off for a mission, not wearing his Senju armband any longer Amaate had on his person kunai,shuriken, smoke bombs. While he was waiting for Castiel senei, he'd tied a few of the smoke bombs to the kunai. Noticing Jinora-sempai toss her oddly shaped kunai at her student Amaate stepped back to not get caught up in the mix of training. Spotting Soudai, the young nin smiled and waved happily. 'Hello Soudai-senpai' NamikazelRuka: Ruka entered into the main gates as her body sprung though the thunder god gates and with each uses was remained of her husband, Minato. The tall, tan skinned shinobi stood before the others that surrounded the area. Her eyes looking at each of their faces as she noticed her two daughters which brought a sense of joy into her heart as the feeling of pride also snuck its way in. A smile being brought to her pink lips as she noticed the two others which she was unfamiliar with but it did not matter since they were children of the village. Her greens eyes passed over Jinora first as she waved softly to her as Ruka made her way towards Soudai joining her on the bench like she did the other night. It was nice to get out of the house more and the more though Ruka put into this the more she was beginning to regret retiring. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would wake up a little chiilly, her window having been open the night before for after her shower when the place was steamy and she wanted some coolness. Apparently she had forgotten about it, fortunately there were plenty of blanket son her bed for her to shift around in during the night protecting her from any chance of getting sick from the night's weather. As she rose from her bed the memories of the day before came back, it had been enjoyable with her mother there, they spoke about minor non shinobi things really, acting like their life hadn't been weapons, jutsus, and blood, it was a good relaxation. Soudai prepared some food and the kettle for tea, she made her bed and cleaned up a little bit more than usual then fought off some dishes in her sink before the kettle announced it was prepared. She sat down for a meal, looking out across her table at the nonexistence person eating with her and gave a light sigh, she should have people over sometimes for meals, everyone knew she got around when it came to food. After her meal she changed out of her pjs and into her shinobi attire and headed out, locking her door behind her out of instinct. She took her time arriving to the gates, preparing to play diplomat to anyone new that came but also planning on doing some excerise once she arrived there. The sun seemed brighter today, still hints of a recent winter was still in the wind. She went inside momentarily and placed her kunais, shurikens, and nuibari into a locker, nice and safe. Next she took off her flat jacket, showing a more loose outfit than she usually wore. When she came back out she was ready, standing in the middle of the courtyard and doing some stretches at first, pushing her arms out, turning her head around a few times, lifting up her legs one at a time to where she could kiss it with her lips though she didn't. Next she sat down, doing the splits on her way down and doing it well. She turned her body a few more times while doing the splits and kicked back up to standing. Upon this moment she noticed her mother, but her training had just begun so she continued on. Next she did some leg sweeps, quick in succesion(?) and went on for 10minutes, moving a few inches each time and sometimes turning around not to get too far away. After that, a quick breather, then she made some odd motions with her arms like she was throwing something while holding something, if anyone had witnessed her Nuibari trianing before with the weapon itself, they would know it was a similar action, if not the same of when she was holding it. It was safer, less revealing to those around her, when she did it without the weapon. After 10 minutes of that, another breather and she walked towards Ruka, sitting down hoping her mother didn't mind the sweat. "Your up early.." IzzyDaPada: -Isa's eyes would grow wide. Oh god...day two. Then just as suddenly as she thought this, she watched her Sensei drew out the three pointed kunai weapon, loathing and dread of that weapon if it made contact to her body today, then last minute she saw the flying kunai coming right at her. She didn't have time to make the hand seals for the Body Replacment but instead, she unhooked her kunai-chain weapon from her belt quickly unraveling the chain losely in both her left and right hand. Shifting her body weight she would move herself preparing for the kunai to get close to her. And just as it came flying at her, she would snap the chain up and around the Kunai swinging her body in a 360-degree motion bring the wrapped kunai with her, and flinging the kunai right back at her Sensei aiming for her lower leg. Running behind the kunai she would wrap the chain loosely around her left hand as she would have the kunai attatched in her right. With effort, twisting her upper body to the right, she would then bring her body back to it's normal position throw her right arm out that held the kunai-chain tipped end. Watching as the chain unravled around her hand, where Isa aimed was directed towards the Jinora's arm that held her weapon.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora couldnt help but smile at her student's successful method to evade her attack seeing her thundergod dagger being thrown back at her Jinora merely jumped to her left to avoid the projectile being aimed for her lower leg, as the kunai missed her leg and flew past her, the angle that the kunai was thrown to hit her leg had caught up to it allowing the kunai to strike the ground behind her. As the kunai was flying towards her Jinora had spotted that her student was also running in the same line behind the incoming projectile for a second attack. as the Kunai struck the ground a few inches behind her Jinora reached over to grab her weapon in her hand again before running right towards her student, rather than attacking her student head to head 5 feet away from her student Jinora jumped, calculating her student's running speed in mind, 5 feet would allow her to jump into the air to avoid her attack. As she jumped she kept her body as straight and aerodynamic as possible as she extended only one hand out straight tor reach for her student's head only to use as support before Jinora had sucessfully jumped and flipped herself over her student and now stood 2 feet behind her with her arm slightly bent pointing forward with the kunai in her hand. "That was good Izzy" Jinora grinned as she placed her dagger back into her pouch securely- IzzyDaPada: -Walking herself over to the wooden dummies she began training with her weapon again. Over and over she would wrap the chain around her left hand, and send it flying with her right. A continues routine that should now be normal to her now. The simple wrap and tug of the chain would remind her it was still a deadly weapon from the point of the kunai to the very end of the chain. She switched ideas now. Wrapping some of the chain around her left hand where the Kuna was attatched to the chain-rope. Having the rest in a lazy fashion, as if it was actaully a rope, going back and forth on the wooden dummy she would size it up this time. Then, with a quick lash out she would send the chain out and here a saticfying CLINK as the chain wound around the wooden dummies neck. With a quick pull of the chain with her left, the chain would tighten around the dummies neck, causing it to fall over with a loud THUNK. Now if a human body was standing in front of her and the chain was around their fleshy neck. That...wouldn't have been a pretty sight to be seen.- Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro came wandering in with a large brown leather sack on his back, Loosing some breath from carrying this large sack for a long time he collpased on the floor and sat there. Resting his body into the sack he took a moment to catch his breath. Rummaging inside his sack he grabbed a packet of lollipops. Taking a lollipop out of his packet he unwrapped it and stuck it into his mouth. Picking the brown leather sack back up he saw miss soudai. walking over to her awkwardly because of his large sack on his back he palced the packet of lollipops infront of her. "You want one?" Smiling to her as he said this also trying to hide the strain in his face- NamikazeSoudai: "No thank you.." She would reply, watching her mother walk away busy with other day's activities. Soudai, as others had seen so far, was dressed in a plain jumpsuit, her weapons and flat jacket gone, for training purposes. "Candy won't pair well with my training at this moment." She explained further, looking over the boy for a moment and wondering why he had with him a large sack. She stood up, did a few more stretches not as much as the last time, and did some taijutsu training. Upon watching a snake once at a pet shop, she took in it's movements curiously. The slithering was easily done, but the way it seemed to hypnotized one into believing this was all there was with it's movements..Then it strikes! She wished she could do that with her arms/hands. She took on the use of her imagination, seeing enemies in front of her unexpecting to her weird turns and waves of her arms, then she thrust out in the air randomly, swiftly, what would have been painfully had someone been there. "Hmm.." It seemed she was trying something, how else did things become created? Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro fell backwards into the sack and landed on his bottom. Taros eyes became fixed on soudai training wich gave him a thought, Taro jumped inside of his sack and rummaged around inside of it. After a moment taro popped out of his sack with weights attached to his; Stomache, Ankles and Wrists. Slowly getting up taro's body slouched "Training you say...?" Sweat dropped from taro's face from the weight of his weights but taro remembered that he had to fight to become strong. Slowly but surely taro's body strated to lift back into position. Taro slowly managed to make his body straight as he stared at soudai. Getting his body into a straight position he smirked as he said "Mind if i join?" Taking one step suddenly taro's body pumled to the floor. Taro was then laying down on the floor exhausted- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai paused, looking back. "You know..Don't hurt yourself.." She suggested pointlessly. Boys always tried to jump ahead in training thinking they were strong enough for some things or skilled that truthfully they weren't, like skipping basic shuriken trianing training with the larger sized ones called fuuma shuriken or in Taro's case, skipping pushups and lifting weights to the body weights like his body was capable of that. "You may join. Take off the weights though.." She said softly, moving over to a pile of logs for the fireplace, there was a good number of them. "Taro. Come here and lift each one, one at a time, put them over here making a new pile." She demanded of him, that would be his training for now. "Like so." She leaned down bending her back and picked up one of the logs with one hand, another log with another log and then leaned back up. She lifted the logs above her shoulders and walked over, lowering her arms and bending her back, setting them down. "Good?" Guest_DirtBlock: Taro struggled to get off the weight but managed to get them off eventually. Placing them back into his sack he dragged his sack over to there training area. throwing his bodoy ontop of the sack resting on it for alittle bit to catch he breath. digging his hand into the sack he grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink it. waddling over to the pile of logs he wrapped his ar around one like he was hugging it. he picked up the log and wobbled over to the place he was surpose to drop them. Dropping the log onto the place he checked if soudai wasn't looking. Doing soe hand signs; Ram > Boar > Ox > Dog > Snake, replacing his body with one of the logs in the pile. taro giggled alittle thinking that he got away with his sneaky manvuer. he picked up the next log and walked over to the spot swaying around everywhere- NamikazeSoudai: "I was looking." She replied to his thoughts unintentionally. "If you want to cheat go ahead, i am not forcing you to train and improve your body, continue to be a weakling." She said harshly but figured it was needed for that moment. She recalled reading back about a time when the Senjus were kind and intelligent beings, she wondered if any of them cheated in training, acting like it was nothing serious. She hoped not, a few of them became kages, she didn't want a village to have been lead by a clown. "Heres this then. Next time i see you skipping in the method i showed you or cheating. I'll make you do the training over again. You cannot quit until you made the new pile either.." She told him. This was genin training. Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro had a idea pop into his head, Taro thought he could channel his chakra into the logs to make them alittle lighter. This wasn't cheating but rather double training, after placing the log down onto the begining of the new pile went over to the other pile and sat down infront of it. Placing his palms onto the next log he cocentrated trying to channel his chakra into the log. Taro's hands was releasing alot of silver chakra but none of it was going into the log. Taro tried to concentrate his chakra harder. After a few minutes he let his chakra die down as he flopped his body onto the pile of logs. Drinking some more of his water he gave up on his idea and picked up the log and woddled over to the over pile- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai laughed, had he become exhausted already? "Come on. That new pile gotta be made, it's important." She lied, it was just a slight move of a few feet really. She was glad he was becoming worn out though, her idea on training wasn't a foolish one, it was making him use his muscles. The boy had put weights all across his body earlier, including his arms, this one was focusing on his arms right now although he had to bend his body too, the focus lacked in his legs, maybe she should make him sqat down too midway between the two piles. She didn't though, not this time. "How is this training for you Taro?" Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro dropped the log onto the other pile he then streched out and lookver over to soudai smiling. Flexing his arm to try and show his muscle "It is going fine" Taro placed his palms together he tried to sooth his chakra inside of him to bring back some energy. going back over to the pile he picked up the next log placing it over his shoulders he walked over to the next log pile and let of roll off his body and onto the pile. Taro had another idea, Taro began to undress and remove any weight from his body. taking his clothes off taro have some iron bracers on and a tanto around hi waist he hid under his clothes. Taking them off and placing them ontop of his pile of clothes he kept his boxers on- NamikazeSoudai: "W-What?" She made a confused face, wondering why he was undressing. ((For now on you should state upon entrance posts any weights you might be wearing, anything hidden in fact, even if other people can't see it.)) She sighed lightly, any chance to get his clothes off it seemed, "I don't need to see that.." She mumbled, pointing to the logs. "Continue.." She demanded of him, drinking some water from her water bottle. Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro walked back over to the pile of logs picking one up it seemed alot lighter then the others since he reduced his weight. he walked back over to the pile and dropped the log. Repeating this step for the last few he had made a pile of logs in the area soudai told me to place them. Wiping the sweat from his head he set down on the floor and let out a breath of air. Taro looked around for a moment and ran down to a nearby river, jumping into it he washed his body and tried to cool it down from the training- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai shrugged, she was going to make him make another new pile..But he decided it was enough for him. Soudai decided it was enough for herself too, going over to the lockers where she had put her stuff and changing back and equipping herself again with her weapons. She then went over to the thundergod gates and she left, probably off for lunch alone. She hoped Soudai had given the boy a general idea on how to train, even if it wasn't the typical lifting weights and pushups, he didn't need to wait around to do something. Category:Training Category:Casual Category:Yonshigakure RP